


6621, Hot Ashes

by Lanflame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A theater or more, F/F, M/M, The Path - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 当他坐在“路”里献给132话死去的Floch
Relationships: Eren Kruger & Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Zeke, Floch & Eren Yeager, Floch/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Pieck & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	6621, Hot Ashes

**_Prologue_ **

开始，他说：祈祷吧。我问：祈祷什么？领土，故土，我们的国土，地狱崩坠了，可是它还是我们的国土，唯一的牺牲之地，仿佛失眠的鼹鼠；我说：让我来唱一支新的歌吧！献给他，献给你，以及献给一个人洇在心脏上祭祀的戒指。

**_1_ **

我们的生活像部谋杀片。谁也没意识到其中的严重性，以及牢狱的不宽容性格。那个人叫马萨斯，马-萨-斯，其实是一个小孩，我在童年时幻象的一个伙伴。所有人类都会是你的镜子，当你懵懂又聪明的那一刻，语言从巴别塔上坠落了，染成金黄色，幽闭症一样，开口讲述你永恒的梦境。——那时是两株浓绿的盐，几乎发黑，所有的事情都叫作子弹的弹夹；对不起啊，对不起，闪电、雷鸣和暴雨辜负了你，当你睁开眼的一刻，世界已经是深渊、凶暴和地狱了。

我在向谁讲述呢？仿佛在破坏圣像一样，临死之人不该有蠢货的预感，但是我偏偏知道，我已经在“路”的灰烬中，呆坐了几十年。几十年就是一瞬，一瞬便是火焰的灯，因为下一瞬我就要死了，十六岁的姐姐几千个瞬间前在巨石下粉身碎骨，而我的下一瞬会如同私刑，沉入海底。艾伦。是艾伦给了我这些时间，世界如同妓女，给巨人穿上黑色运动鞋，让它沙漠的脚底，吸入毒气。鼓励！请鼓励，这艘船是最漂亮的演员，小牧人的诗，我的葬身之处。尸体将要闭上眼睛了，有人说是命苦，我会说：不会迷路。

**_2_ **

多买一点，多赚一点，一杯咖啡的时间，跟着多付出一点，这就将是我的自由，迷宫迭代了两三部，大象和尿桶和天使，全都为你长出了胡子；我不想将故事重新讲过，我可能的、亲爱的聆听人，忏悔者已经被大量殴打，每个舞池里都是无耻的、泪的无赖遗迹，恶魔也常常喝下锡纸，而我，朋友，我将当你是马-萨-斯，也许思念和讲述，都将是懒惰的。

这个故事的主题是：爱。很温馨、很像花瓣、很像一种占卜，我不爱赌博，不像埃尔文，最危险的探险与旅程实在太过漂亮，我等着，——让命运安排，——留给别人去做。这也让人开心啊。“路”中终年有失明的、被买卖的牲口，我从它们口中得知，我在阿明·阿诺德故事里的第一次出现；那时我看到艾伦。愚钝的，有如羊肠小道的历史，如此完美而与世无争，山羊绵羊、煤油灯和生儿育女，尤弥尔，有诗意。其实，我一点都不感兴趣！我只是普通人，恐惧让血压升高，刺痛的香草有月亮的气味，我不知道、不懂得，我还是赌博了。马萨斯，你知道，我爱帕拉迪亚。爱……——啊，可真是个宝贝啊，就在我的细血管里，口技艺人的侮辱里，未来的摄像头衰老的血中，我提前勒住喉咙，命运和草地都变成烟色。爱。就是这样简单，一个人类声音里，有所有人类的语言，四周中心廊柱的祭坛，有土路、大道、白夜的箭、不甘、不安、夜幕，和命运。如果这就是做恶魔的滋味，像一株陌生的病菌在吊刑中神秘自慰，不会堕落和无耻，也不会忏悔、和背叛。我会说：艾伦，你已经成为我的信仰，我会是弹簧刀、灰珍珠刀刃，路过的人会说：真结实啊，不需要严刑拷打，绿咖啡不会轻易做爱，无人来认领尸体；你啊，就安心地受过头顶上沙滩的落日吧。

马-萨-斯，舌骨断裂了。船壁上飘荡着一股噩梦般的美妙空气。我已不是一个人，不是垂头丧气，而是不会告辞而去的耶格尔党魁首。这是希望！地狱中唯一的希望，恶魔的漆黑的手，没人交谈，没有遗体，只有像拍打后背般的“路”的讲述，我的记忆。艾伦……世界（帕拉迪亚，Paradise）会为你轻柔，在那之前，到处会腐烂，而我，会自由地、付出一切。猎场已被围堵了；灯火、尸体、和喷嚏，仿佛启示。我不知道能不能、及不及时，海中飘的都是梦境，脑髓外流，海鸥涂了一地。恶魔是有枪的，而我不会让谁逍遥法外；“哈哈”，你将不会有线索，人如何以朽木，振动精雕细刻的钢索、黑色酬金如何让舌骨断裂，却削下一块心脏，补上肩膀漏洞；接受吧，请接受——

**_我会非常、非常起劲_ **

**_3_ ** **_韩吉：梦境，一座蜃楼_ **

旷野上有人在呼喊。她弓下身体，书磨损了一页，海底填满了受虐的泥。该说海底都是弓箭，都是暴力，死去的战友们，统统被话语、被理想、被邪恶和简朴和沉得喘不过气的心脏过滤，优秀的人会死，不那么胆怯的人会死，无法清晰描述出模样的三角形会是世上最稳定的结构，而你，心的追随者，稳定地活了下来。旷野上摇摇荡荡的蜃楼蒙满尘土，布满昆虫的蛰伤，在地上划过绿色、橘色的碎片，像酗酒，像落叶，像戴着眼镜的巨人呕吐的痕迹。她开始知道，自己在梦里。埃尔文曾说，“你的梦是光明的”，她好像什么都没听见，海底的弓箭已经够多了，不是吗？会有漫不经心的记者在旁边记笔记，而她，最近才知道，原来人类是艾尔迪亚人，艾尔迪亚人是人类，人类的一小部分，一小部分中靠“路”连接，不，不如说靠绵亘千年的暴力，欲望，进攻的态势，无法处理的敌人，耸肩交叉的道路，罪孽，和遗忘连接成血脉；我是艾尔迪亚人，你也是，在高墙下受苦的无知的人，和铁丝网后想赎罪的痛苦的无知的囚徒，我们，艾尔迪亚人，不会在晴天晒衣服。

我们该不该受苦？皮肤下该不该有朝圣者？这真是一个问题，她想，海是世界，世界是敌人，我们昏暮的（未成功成形的）乐园，是用暴力和封闭建造的，敌人的国土，一样是用暴力和征服攫取，想要资源，想要力量，与千百年前我们的祖先，有何不同？人人都是欲望的奴隶，尤弥尔，为此是艾尔迪亚的奴隶。会不会说有忏悔，有祷告，如果有永恒的、裁掣的审判者，我要问：我们该不该受苦？几千年的仇恨的血，怨恨的泪，一些慈悲，恐惧的、耀眼的自由，爱。该如何偿还？用暴力吗？用仇恨吗？那么我们的世界会是升腾的地狱，废罐头，谁都没有正义，谁也不该讲大道理，也许，为了我们自己（现下，此刻），我们就不该受苦！人人都有恨，都非常严肃地拿起刀，海底丢下弓箭，拼死搏斗，纵使有爱（比如，爱故土，爱所爱之人），也必然成为他人的仇恨，无穷无尽，没有尽头，神啊，我会说，暴力不是自由。人类一争斗，就要受苦，人被欲望奴役。我被好奇心、想要自由、不受苦奴役。城墙很高，从我幼时起便是，生活仿佛没有烦恼，月亮很高。我不知道有海，只知道跳舞，擦干身体，没见过血液。现在，我依然没见过。我沉溺在自己的好奇，地狱是红砖结构，现在，我知道，这满是昆虫蛰伤的蜃楼，就是天堂，也是地狱。我还不会开轿车，马莱的交通工具真是非常有趣，我们帕尔迪亚岛，一百多年来的封闭和安静，不知道世界，不知醒来，像颗琥珀化石，等待有人踏碎，这就是我们的赎罪吗？审判者啊！我问你，这就是吗？我们所有的人，都像是历史的祭品，吸入毒瓦气，在注定毁灭的乐园，奉献心脏，只是为了死得愉快一点？你发出一声怪笑。这片蜃楼里，什么也没有，但是为了我，它会站满我的战友。死去的人、活着的人，是温柔的杂种。哈哈——我不这样觉得哦。只要我们活着，哪怕是受苦，是祭品，也是人，海对面一百年后的世界，也是人类，我们人类会造成地狱，但是，天堂也同样生在大地上，这不是转换看问题的角度而已，我亲爱的审判者，道路将我们连成一起。如果你说是奇迹，那就是奇迹。只要我们活着，那就会是真实，历史在我们的头皮和眼睛，但未来也是。这真是道难解的数学题啊，要谨慎，熟悉，死去的人，难以忍受的剧痛，和……也许我也不是太懂的，爱。只要我活着，只要我仍站立，这一切就不会结束。我们人类（不，人类中的艾尔迪亚人）就是这样在旷野抗议，不是吗？

“喂，韩吉。”一个声音停在她的肩膀，摇摇晃晃。“喂。”

这噪声让人无法忍受。“喂。”这声音又响起，她终于忍无可忍，难以接受日光的折磨和悚然，睁开眼睛。利威尔换下了在马莱的装束，靠在船壁皱眉看着她。

希望就是这样，因为头晕目眩，有点恶心，她放下遮住眼睛的手，笑了。

“啊，对不起对不起，睡过头了！我马上起来。帕尔迪亚快到了吧？上周说过的铁轨的制图还有一点没完成，（马莱的帮助人）呢？我要和他……”

“韩吉。”人类最强的士兵终于忍无可忍，“——……你哭了。”

**_4_ ** **_皮克：在船上_ **

爬行，在未知的时候爬行。人如果失去意义，将是如熄的烛火，大地上将浪明、充满寂光，全是乌色的木盒尸体。如果这就是末日，如果这就是末日。她要求忘记。不，要讲什么碾成粉末，取消对阵的机会，用面包和啤酒也拦不住的脚步，罕见地吸食谎话。

从小，她就知道世界的一些不真实，成分是黑色的硫黄纹理，就这样加入了少年后备军团，准备为马莱、为艾尔迪亚的历史献出生命。真是这样的吗？疯人院的气息将要晕倒了，马莱的教官气息如同山峦和大地，马莱的乐观与野心涂满她的身体，听起来甚至淫秽、亵渎——但是真实就是这样，世界从来不出乎意料，只是这样运转，只能这样运转。吸食毒气的人会压低嗓门，她在有一刻，也学会了抽烟。她的艾尔迪亚史不怎么好，她得承认，父亲在某个幼年夜晚对Paradise咬牙切齿，她得长大了才知道是什么意义；那一刻，昂贵的香水味，她加入了军队，铁丝网下唯一的、被允许的光荣，如海洋拥挤，逮捕后便会死，多少有着复仇女神的气息，她——学会了抽烟。

这样的胜利有没有意义？踏入帕尔迪亚岛的小村庄时，她想，有的，当然有，这鲜艳的毒气，是吉克的绝好舞台。这土地上的是我们的同胞，她想着这个词，巨大的兽之巨人已将石块投掷。好阔大、好辽阔的岛，她想，如果城墙都倒塌，应该会很容易侵略。——当然，也容易侵略世界。我是你的敌人，我的同胞。我们不是同胞，在铁丝网下分隔就已经注定，世界很广阔，不，很小，人人得趴在地上，才能听见地震的声响。她去营救被帕尔迪亚岛陌生的最强士兵切割的吉克。棒球是悚然的，无论何等的巨人，变成人类都这样小，她衔住他，匆匆逃离，遇见了那个绿眼睛的小孩。啊，小孩，她早该知晓；历史会像长虫一样颤抖，如果向后看、如果日后充满幻想，如果在这一刻就放弃烧伤的感觉，在他吃惊的目光中吃掉艾伦，这部影片会怎么样？所有的人群、所有的历史像蛇的绷带一样、所有的礼物像是秘密制作，如果在这一个，丧气地告发吉克，又会怎么样？吉克早已生死不知，历史也会一拖再拖，我们的生活掺入烤肉和毒品，永远不匮乏噩梦的啤酒，我们的历史、岛屿内外的艾尔迪亚人的历史，本该就是噩梦、赎罪、不存在的赎罪、千百次的赎罪、无可赎罪、活着。本该这样，是一种交通事故、烧伤，借尸还魂的电影、物种消灭的祭祀，一切如梦如幻的强暴，腐烂的意识，力量，被束缚的力量；本该如此，耗尽最后一焰火种，在书上留下一字一句，“我们身为人类”，这样说笑话。不受敬重。戴巴家主的演讲已预示了一切。不是吗？那么，为什么？我问你，为什么，你会放过吉克？

当然是——梦里她说，什么都不会改变。是这样吗？这片土地，没有半点赘肉。她杀害过很多人类，死因难以断定，现在又如何成为英雄，将要拯救世界呢？这本不在她的生活之内，不在她的兴趣之内，不在幼时父亲咬牙切齿的那一夜内，不在所有、任何地方。为何要拯救世界？因为复仇，因为惯性吗？叶莲娜也活了下来，那么，吉克在哪？她看着艾伦，整片土地像是噩梦和幽灵，他理所当然成了世界的敌人，所有仇恨都有了所指的对象，所有聪明过人的人都知道怎么做，始祖（尤弥尔，共同的始祖）的路偏偏刚刚作用，仿佛咳嗽一声，历史将会震塌。就是这样疏于管理，就是这样难以拙劣。像石膏模型，翻开海岛。啊。我要去阻止历史？她对自己说。皮克，这一回，这是拙劣的呼吸。世界也会翻天覆地了。

——她在夕阳中，坐下了，船壁下——摇摇晃晃。

**_5_ **

啊，是的，该从何处讲起？这是“路”的残骸，果冻的遗骨，重新变黑的岛——我看见的“路”的记忆。这是什么呢，当 **我** 坐在“路”里，这让人窝火，就像重金属趾高气昂，我开始在“路”里久住，无法按下暂停，海里是辣椒和玻璃，以及，噩梦，所有人的梦，一两次，无穷的讲座，谁都完好无损，坐在夜里思索，仿佛路无穷无尽、世界无穷无尽。而我，我的人生，在玛丽亚夺还战的荒野已经死过，不是吗？这样糟糕透顶，惊讶和失望！我们的敌人，马莱人，是吞吃这世界的恶魔，当我们的存在便是罪恶，我们会证明，定义这存在的人，才是罪恶。这，才是我的新生，除此之外，还会是什么？那层薄膜，海中有薄膜，银白色，雪色牙齿，想要咬掉所有的走廊，让它没了尽头，银绿、墨绿、杏色和雁红，有些恐惧，像是创意，马-萨-斯，这是巴别塔。长长的翻滚的巴别塔，它抓住了我们，不忏悔，便不让走；而我，你知道的，这有点像是怨恨或是什么，满是史诗，会是迷雾、酒、不宽容的倾倒和垃圾和虚空、命运、怨恨。我会看着，看着。就这样看着吧，它——（“路”）——想告诉我什么？

**_6_** ** _希斯特莉亚：_** **_梦，或自由_**

她会想起幼时，以祭奠的爱吻，滑稽的眼神，命运会滚滚镶嵌，如丁香袅袅摇曳；这不曾洗浴的身体，不曾新生，既冷且热，我的父亲不会去死。事实上，他活在我的血液里，不怀好意，是甜美又明亮的巨浪，厌憎、受难和神秘。夕阳已然发皴，她的腹部有战栗的廊柱，行经过军队、支离破碎、野心、赎罪、无可赎罪，泡坏的刀、可爱的乌鸦；它像小山一样隆起，夕阳下如向日葵。艾尔迪亚人像敝屣的幻影，新世界仿佛无可回避，真的是这样吗？为什么我像是从没爱过它，——这世界，——这世界是一阵眩晕，玫瑰腌臜地吹鼓，给予你美丽的容貌，憔悴的字母，愚木一般的彩色钉柱。本该像棕红眼神的鸟，撞在风浪、雪山，歇斯底里，想着如何不再打捞骷髅。而我，终于成为骷髅。 **她** 的眼睛里有晨曦的潮紫色，崇山峻岭的心脏，娉婷的、荡漾的，爱，可是我，我还会值得拥有吗？

我的……爱人，我的爱。这世界正在跟沙漠麻醉剂做爱，而你，将永远古老，像是崇山峻岭。

那么，这故事该从哪里讲述？不，不，在那之前，请让我声嘶力竭，吞食咀嚼，讲述异世界里，流落在王家血液里的，不知所以的梦。我想告诉你……不，请你自己去看罢。

**_NO.1_ ** **_未知的异世界，“声响”_ **

在半空倒吊的梦中，有人在悼念她。秘密。是秘密，如同怀孕的子宫，汽车票被大量殴打，雨季中伫立着圣像。啊。世界是一个又一个坟墓，太阳一样，滴在母亲酒醉后——她只有在酒醉时才有真实的勇气，——滴在母亲酒醉后向她心脏挥去的匕首。那时家里非常沉默，年迈的婆婆背过身去，竟然在哭。她。她对自己说：“克里斯塔，你为什么在哭？”

隔天的天空，如发黄的烟卷，正如生活不忍卒读。她不知道上学有什么用，一样还是会让她的生活疲沓、懒散、镜子一样黑暗，唯独照不见自己。午餐照样没有。今天要交郊游的班费？没有。克里斯塔，你为什么不换件裙子？“因为我喜欢”，她会这样回答，低头看着地板，老旧的桌椅歪歪扭扭，像是特意陪衬她的人生一样。在发黄的雨季里不会出现一两具尸体，供人们惊讶瞻仰，只有平常的、不变的克里斯塔。雨季缩在学校的厕所里，胃里黏得发痛，胃连着子宫，她蜷缩在狭小的隔间，仿佛听见下体潺潺的声音。事实上，是粘滞结块的声音、呕吐终结的声音、母亲半夜痛哭尖叫的声响、婆婆如影随形的失望的欲言又止的声音、同学们悉簌的眼神投下的声音，饥饿的，从有意识开始便饥饿的声响；雨季里草地带着腥臊味道，她想死掉，堕入酒精里，究竟可不可以？是不是要模糊地、悬挂在空中，离开教学大楼才可以？

她考虑着这些事，闭上眼。

事实上，生活是无意义的，她十六岁的生命，抵不抵得上一台电视机？

再睁开眼睛，她望见保健室的天花板。角落里有五颜六色的肮脏，像是上次卫生检查拿临时拿印地安地毯匆匆掩饰，然而无济于事，肮脏还是会发疯，会溢出嘴角，抹掉小心翼翼的笑靥、被扣掉一份钢琴的乐趣；她为什么该知道这些？她嘴角扯出小小的弧度，“克里斯塔。”一个声音闯进她的耳朵。

是——好像是，——应该是，“尤弥尔……？”她望着她，眩晕感潮涌上来，竟然忘记别过头去。新来的转校生冷淡地回答，“嗯。”“是你发现了我吗？”尤弥尔用不言而喻的眼神回答。

“你，”她顿了一下，“怎么会在午餐时间，发现——”

“你为什么会在午餐时间躲在厕所？”

她噎住了。简单的字句卡在她的舌尖，发不出声响，跟无数个、侏儒般大小的夜中听见的声响截然不同。她看着她，她的眼睛中有崇山峻岭、有晨曦的潮紫色，她不知道自己为什么知道，可是“无趣的好孩子克里斯塔”，不知为何呆住了。

“喂。”尤弥尔突然坐下来，椅子发出苹果碎裂的声响，“给你。”是一包卫生棉和午餐盒，被包裹在密纹唱片一样的包装袋里。

“……”她有些尴尬，自以为是的镇定和疏离，被皮肤的热度击散了太过。

“拿着。”转校生有点不耐烦，不再看她。“你营养不良，才会痛经。你为什么不好好吃饭？有人会为你不进食而称赞你吗？”

克里斯塔站在停车场里。雨季里的骨骼是橘子汁色，她撑着橘子汁色的伞，等着机车的声响闯入耳海。事情为什么会这样？她拽拽身上的绿粗麻裙子（前天转校生恶声恶气地塞给她），有些愕然地想。愕然是她面对尤弥尔唯一的情感，就像耳边响起飞机爆炸、手机爆炸，无穷无尽的劫夺和归还，转校生谁都不理，只是直直地看进她的眼睛，要她放学等着她开机车送她回家。这……为什么呢？会不会没什么意义？尤弥尔和机车来了，她坐上机车。

“我不想回家。”路的一半，她在尤弥尔耳边喊，车速是痉挛的声响，纸杯是水的声响。“我不想回家！不要用机车缩短我走回家的——时间！”

车速太快，喊完后她几乎气喘呼呼了。机车在公路上急速转了个弯，她尖叫地抱紧转校生的腰肢，她好像听见拳击赛的错觉，在半空中刺眼地击打，愤怒自己不能早死，香烟风驰电掣地消散在时空，她们在露天的雨季车道高速飞跑，把肺里的空气、该死的思绪、一些罪恶，一些自由、仿佛《福音全书》、本该是大理石纹路的命运，统统，统统抛掷在路边，像是死去的女郎一件件脱去衣服，死去。死去又新生，永远不会死，枝繁叶茂，他们的身体上是枝繁叶茂的花园，更好的地方不会再有，没有走私贩子能夺走你，没有子宫能侮辱你，你可以谈情说爱、自由自在，你可以，活着，小径上会照明很差，万丈分叉，但是你会、活着。她们飞跑。超越世界的离心力，世界会像沙漠，在身后匆匆解构。我问你，世界该如何建造？可不可以不从我的血液，不从我的生命，而是，从爱中？——我的爱；我是爱。爱在，我即在。你在我的爱里。你便会是我。

“……克里斯塔。”尤弥尔把机车甩停在山脚下，摘下头盔，声音里满是讶异。“你为什么哭了？……”

她看见那个女孩慢慢抬头，眼睛的颜色，像是温和的玫瑰或海洋，血一般的昏暮，竟会温暖如此， **她** 看着她，有些怔愣。

“没什么。尤弥尔……”她温柔地说，“我只是太过高兴……我想起了从前的事……希斯特莉亚。我的名字叫希斯特莉亚。嗯。希斯特莉亚。你可要好好记住，也不要再把我弄丢了啊。”

——头盔从手上滑落，

尤弥尔慢慢地，睁大了眼睛。

**_NO.2_** ** _另一个_** **_“我曾得到自由”_**

有人会为她预言，升腾的、不痛不痒的一个梦，每一次哭过，都是果泡汽水的照片，没有人想要聊天，只是温柔地吸着氧气。她被拷在救护车的担架上，摇摇晃晃，在呕吐，毫无“优雅”可言，也不忧郁，只是像动物一样、抽搐着，呕吐，羼杂一丝孤独；在那个时候，她想起第一次坐救护车。她握着外婆的手，车厢纯白得意外狭窄，好像镶嵌了珍珠、在肚脐上方的几公分热情地暴力。是谁发明了暴力？救护车便是一种暴力，纯粹的暴力、知晓自己身世的暴力，外婆在呕吐，而她只能握着她的手，母亲就像那辆救护车，只会在刺破人的眼球时出现，当她呕吐，短暂清醒的时候；

“克里斯塔，你叫希斯特莉亚。我的女儿。”

出现在病房里的男人弯身向她问候。

她才吸完氧气，目光那么涣散，按说命运应该不再作用、不再腆着肚皮、像具白铁棺材才对。然而——可是，病房里，她只是个标点符号，悬挂在数年未见的母亲焦虑又热诚的眸光里，该消失、感念、桑葚蛛网片片，跌进醇鲜的喜剧，无知地、当一回主角。

“希斯特莉亚，你是我的珍爱的孩子。抱歉这么多年才出现在这里，让你受苦了……”

这个男人在说什么？

“你没见过我，是正常的。这么多年，我时时在想着你，可是，无能为力……”

他顿了顿，突然握住她的手，领带的色彩斑斓地刺进她的眼：

“希斯特莉亚，救救姐姐好不好？她还这样年轻，弗里达，你的姐姐……她说她见过你，很喜欢你，可是她现在就要死了……请救救她好不好？她的未来——她和你的未来还很长、很长，她就要嫁入斯汀顿大家族，你应该听过的，她能为我们家族带来荣光，她不能就这样消陨。希斯特莉亚……！”

……

她沉进无从醒来的梦里。

当她醒来，刺入身体的蔚蓝大海燃烧成金色，赤条条地，钉在心形的木头上，染满污迹。病房里像只有她一个人，非常冷、不动声色，连神秘和沉默也变得聒耳，赤裸又颤抖，不堪入目。她觉得自己的身体不堪入目。事实正是如此，插满管子，这样神秘，这样哭丧，母亲（“母亲”！）远远地坐着，奄奄一息般，不发一语，就像曾在她心上无知的河流，十几年来，不曾抬头。父亲进来了。他遮去海的金光，看着她微笑，“希斯特莉亚，你醒了。”

“要不要帮帮姐姐呢？”他低头问她，竟然连喧赫也像呜咽。

她笑了，像嘴角上挂满慈悲地，笑了。

——只是原来帮助人会这样痛苦。化验、拍摄、刺入骨髓的针，麻药永远甜美地不足，唯有电话里姐姐的声音在闪光，百合掐住了她的脖子，不愿怅惘、不愿昂首，姐姐在哭泣。为什么哭啊？将死去的，如绯红色晨雾的，不是我吗？你们都不告诉我，我却早就知道，我要死了，不管帮不帮你，我都会死。你们，甜蜜地、诚实地——

“他们诚实地放弃了你。”护工的声音在床边响起。

她放下电话，看着那个穿碧绿护服的女人。

“你为什么……”

“尤弥尔，我叫尤弥尔。”她笑了，露出尖齿，“克里斯塔，这是你第一次跟我说话欸。”

“难道我还要欢天喜地？”

“看看，看看，不是很有脾气嘛。面对该面对的人的时候，怎么从来客客气气。”

“你在说什么？”

“我说，你那，——‘父亲’。”

葳蕤地、葱茏地，玫瑰的黑菩提，一支穿过安第斯山脉，一支释放了她，到达她的唇边，她张口、破译，最后却含着巨石说……“他对我很好。”

“是吗，很好。”那个女人笑了，“你的‘母亲’呢？”

她看着她，棕眸子里一点都不温润，却雪片一般，激起她的不堪入目，她难以述说的，闪光的撕裂和赤裸，克里斯塔扭过头去。不再开口。

“不回答也很简单。”尤弥尔的声音戏谑地刺进她的耳朵，“反正你是乖孩子，对不对？你再讨厌我，也不会让他换掉我；那么，祝我们相处愉快啦。”

……讨厌！讨厌！

讨厌到不能抑制地呕吐。她半夜醒来，不能抑止地吐，咳得满床都是，跳过晚餐、午餐，早餐的残骸光明地泄露洋溢出来，脑海里压迫的乌鸦淫秽地哭丧，昏天暗地，明媚受难，毫无优雅、毫无浓烈可言，在打扰人，母亲早就起身叫帮手了，也对——这么美丽的母亲，怎么可以见识呕吐，还是自己的骨肉？恐怕，是父亲的命令，她才在这里吧。尤弥尔说得没错。她在呕吐的昏聩中苏醒，一个胸膛在温柔地接纳她踏青，蓝色的手指擦拭吐过的逃遁遗迹，幽禁的水灌进灵魂、灌进血液，灌进……脑海中的巨块。“尤弥尔，我是不是要死了？”她说，在得到回答前，抢先说，“不……我得帮助姐姐。取出骨髓，然后再死。”

“是的。你是好孩子，不是吗？”女人的声音好温柔、好温柔，几乎像是摇篮歌的低语，绵绵不绝地抵达她的脑海，“不要死掉。你的灵魂，是很多人的灵魂。也是我的……克里斯塔，我可以叫你希斯特莉亚吗？你要活下去，不要不醒来，你一定要答应。”

日光倾泻着，拍打着，几乎倒入她的眼睛，不，……这该是何等的海底，皎洁的倒立，她打开伞，仿佛一只只橘子色的眼眸，从严密的句子中逃逸着勾勒，停在她的嘴角。“你在笑。”尤弥尔指出来，好不加以掩饰，她尖尖的虎牙仿佛从来不会完成使命，从来只会让命运脱离掉脑海；“希斯特莉亚，我的大小姐，我答应了你，逃出来玩一玩，追杀我们的人长得排成了军队。”

“你很怕？”她歪头看她，太阳雨醉得像是金色翅翼，将她们照得像两位狂女；“不，”穿着简易牛仔裤和衬衫的护工突然大笑得弯了腰，上气不接下气，“我很怕你会害怕。”

她们就这样在雨里站了一会儿，让漫无目的的烦恼，自我升华着懒散。

“你还想做什么？”尤弥尔突然问。

“极光和小鹿。我想去看极光。你呢？”

女人咧开虎齿，真诚地有些无可奈何，“和你结婚。”

“哈，我……”

……当时她怎么回答？

她跌入梦境。似乎身下是手术室，她变得很大、很大、狡猾地很大，笼罩云朵，穿越鹿鸣，有人曾告诉她不痛不痒、无关宏旨的预言，梦像果泡汽水一样；它说，克里斯塔，你活着，便是死了。你要是死了，便会哭泣。哭泣时，承诺。承诺后，不堪入目。不堪入目，活着。你选哪一个？

啊，希斯特莉亚。她回答。希斯特莉亚该会怎么办？

****

**_“你，会不会见到极光？”_ **

****

****

**_No. 3_ ** **_所有的：小径分岔_ **

（有的，会失败，有的，却不会；）

**_“婚姻”_ **

从十四到十六岁，她接受的最新裁决是：要听话，做个好新娘。萧索的明珠抵在她的舌底，下一步，行将刺入她的眼球。乌鸦一般，肿瘤一般，哭得太久，眼泪会沉重得像肿瘤，她在葬礼上被父亲紧紧箍住肩膀，视线却崩坏地望进亡躯上的鲜花里。鲜红锦簇、赤裸、皎洁，像满月一样祈祷，徐徐地吻着。她那时以为这就是姐姐，——以及从未谋面的一道在空难中折翼的家人，姐姐就像飞鸟致命地死掉，留下在大地上的她。这样的情景似乎上演过千百次，注定让拥有变作失去的，命运，在经过周密验证后，父亲和不认识的男人说：克里斯塔，你要这样活着。

活着……？何等的、格外神气，她望着鲜花缀满的黎明花园，任腹部掀起层叠凄惨的廊柱；三个月前她终于结婚，大地上篓蹇的血脉，野蛮地闯进她的肢体，像狂欢的利刃，将她钉在摇篮之上，连同镣铐、连同天使，只是出于好孩子的坚持，她才记得他的模样。不要再说了。安心养胎，克里斯塔，他（他们，她）说，你的人生刚刚开始，不要这样不喝下水。你还要……

“喂。”一束花和头颅蓦然出现在耳边，克里斯塔还没来得及睁大眼睛，她已将一朵花别上她的发鬓。

“看，多好看，”年轻的园丁笑了，“这可真是大宅子，是不是？”克里斯塔沉下脸色；“牢狱。”园丁说，不在意地揉揉发酸的指尖，翻身跳进二楼的窗户。

“尤弥尔。”尤弥尔笑了，站定在地，冲宅子的夫人行了个夸张的礼，“我叫尤弥尔。夫人，你叫什么？”

“你不知道吗？”她反问，鼓涨的小腹，像是刚刚从黄昏苏醒。

“你说‘克里斯塔’？啊，不，我是说， **你** 叫什么？”

“你……”

“不说的话也没关系。”

年轻、高挑的园丁肤色麦黑，已经在房间中转了一圈，恶煞中却格外神气；她看着她，又像没看着，仿佛只有大慈大悲才值得流过，山谷里会有天使，腹部中会有哀愁，而她， **希斯特莉亚** 错觉，只要捉住她的手，天光中会涌现蜂群般的鸟。

“你……”她说。

她突然流下泪水，幼年那只离别的黄鬃毛马就在她的腹里，葳蕤采撷的落叶生在大地，仿佛她的存在不再是母亲的灾祸、父亲的饥肠辘辘、所有人的安宁，她也有可能成为她自己，用一生追求自我，圣母像会支离破碎、而她开始呼吸。她病了。却快乐至死，想把腹中的孩子生下来。想抚养她。——两个人，不是和，他。会用铁锤将路锤得光溜铅直，七月的蕊心流满烟草，人们被窃地走开，而世界，不再站在她哭泣的骸骨上自豪。她想要离开，从接受裁决的那一刻就在考虑，但是，为什么忘了？

“你可以的。”尤弥尔盯着她说。“已经逃过了这么多次，这次也不例外，不是吗？”

**_“杂技”_ **

她在杂技团里讨生活，扮演寒碜的圣母，戴着借来的一点柔和的珍珠，假装灵光四射；新捡来的幼犬是她的朋友，和她一样从地下街第一次睁开眼，怅惘狂突浪奔，生命会经过几次打折，很疲惫。只有日光一直、一直这样空虚，明媚安宁。

在那个城市、这个夜晚，她遇见了那少女。

“我叫尤弥尔。你想不想离开？我会带着你，我们一起。”

希斯特莉亚……

她心里会涌起怎样的声音？

****

****

**_“魔笛”_ **

在咬人的深山里，她握住潺潺流血的踝骨。

从乱荆棘中闪现一个少女，向她走来。“希斯特莉亚，”她弯身说，“你……是不是真的？”

**_“咖啡”_ **

星星总是被图书馆驱逐出去，巨大的舌头，靠近盘旋的烈火，烧成书的坟茔。很聒噪、很像呕吐、很没有犄角，汲伦溪谷是稳重的。她啜着咖啡，一小口一小口，处理着书上字母间爆炸的烟尘；现在（为什么是“现在”？）她是孤儿院的孤女，第一个走入大学的人。她在等谁。谁呢……？

对，对。就是这样，她将给她一杯咖啡，伸出手指。

**_“核”_ **

亲爱的，我将远行。不，就在此时，就在这里，绵绵的、陶醉的思绪，没人会在夜里无知地流淌，离开前，有人说（也许是父亲）：“祝你好运”。这是真正坟茔的嗓门，遐想的蛰伤事实上正是大如蜻蜓的孑孑，很孤独、很翻天覆地，她就这样在那个时刻决定留在了这里，蹲下来，在荒芜和恶心中裹紧眼球，想要等待谁。不，只是为了她自己，也许只有活在灾难后无人踏足的遗迹，她才会自由。

“但是，我依然会遇见你。”她笑了，似乎 黎明在狂舞，露出额头；“天啊，这真是血红的诗句。”

……

**_“海盗”_ **

****

**_“我”_ **

****

**_“黎明”_ **

****

**** **_“灾难”_ **

****

**** **_“你”_ **

**_……_ **

**** **_“小径”，终，或始_ **

你从哪里来？

有些是失败的，有些像是玩笑，有些像是，从永恒中逃离，砍断掉道路，会不会像诗，会不会大吃一惊，你会不会选择灵魂的这镜子？

“这还用问吗。” **你** 说，镜子中稀薄的几千个自己在小径上同声回答，“当然是握住她的手啊。”

……

**_No.0_ ** **_终，或始_ **

命运，如果这就是命运，我称之为呼吸，呼——吸，一个人类声音里，将有所有的爱，我希望你能理解。不，我不该这样提问，也不该双腿交叉，在梦中瘫软在地。这是希望吗？是绝望吗？茕茕泄气的梦境到底是惺忪冷浇的花海，还会是别的什么呢？铁丝扭成了你，巨人的身体扭成了你，梦之地“路”之外无数平行世界扭成的镜子，是平行的身体、乏味，温馨的梦，绿色蚁穴。我没有疑惑了。亲爱的，这是艾伦借给我的一点时间。我的腹部有廊柱、战争、一丘之貉的日光、无所践踏的闪电，罪孽。一种象征，无所顾忌，仿佛世界不会再存在，当然无人再可审判你是否该存活；这是我的复仇吗？有很多瞬间在我心里颓然如此，我并不在乎这个世界，仿佛从没被抛弃和驱赶、从没有想要被杀死，而是转身留下，看向那个拳击台，将时间线索统统舒适扭断；我是说，我看见了沙漠、暴雨和幽渊，镜子背后无数个你和我，我们将会相遇、受苦、一起逃离，假装是女尸，嘲笑这恶毒世界。这是复仇吗？这是希望吗？屠宰场会没完没了，碎如齑粉，巨人的靴子陶醉如炼金术，而战栗，要战栗，也许只因为我们，这个世界就不能毁灭——直到我们放手。

尤弥尔，你是我的尤弥尔，不会是任何人的谁，如同我腹中的呼吸，不会再有焦虑、懊丧，光荣光明之路，而只会是你、我。我不想看到人们受苦，为此，我不会阻止艾伦（为什么？），我想告诉被抛弃的人们他们都该活着，到那时，这不会是命运，也非奇特的复仇，而是……对你的爱。我在说什么啊？来吧，来吧。这郊区里不会再有牧场，新世界还不会吸食毒气，月光……将不会是恐惧。你懂吗？

我们将在野地踏青。

**_7_ **

请告诉我，爱是什么？呼吸是什么？ **命运** 又会将如何独自跳舞，欺骗过你、我，所有将上年纪的人——？

**_8_ ** **_格里沙：_ ** **_”Kruger”_ **

如果你要追求自由，付出一些失明的烛火、绝不流逝的时间、紫藤萝架的推搡。我会与你联系三次，你这眼睛里填满声音和末日的男人，请记住，我的儿子叫艾伦。我们的生活（即当下的活着）是历史的舷梯，随时会扇人一耳光，接着听我们讲故事。全部的声音、全部的历史声响都在这里，在地下室里，是魔鬼附体一般的沉默。这，就是我绝不会流逝的岁月的生活。

其实该如何说起？如何让我一字一句，讲述已经死去的革命，砍不断的玻璃一般不断侵入我的眼球，不管怎么样，仿佛有人拿菜豆下赌注，进击的巨人在狂风、闪电、暴风雨里奔梭，没时间去看我一眼，也没有人提醒他，“慢一点，要不要回头看？”其实多数时候，我只能看见自己的历史，零星未来的历史，——Kruger的历史。Kruger; 血液里会启发呕吐般的痛苦，一根一根剪掉手指，却在那一刻，将照片塞进你的怀里。这会是我在地下室里写作的、烫伤的一夜，我已写完了马莱、写完了艾尔迪亚的谎言与真实、写完了巨人的革命，我还会写什么？那些烛光嘻嘻哈哈、奋力抵抗，是盲人在乌鸦身上跳跃，过去已失去了身材，随时都会更改，所剩下的只是一张不会撒谎的照片、和海。我这样的人——我想起，不只无数次地又想起，为什么我还能够爱人？在马莱的收容区的尸体，是被强奸过、是被勒死的，梦里空荡荡的，大家相安无事，魔鬼却知道要在这时候跳舞；我已从魔鬼的怀里蠕动打滚过，我想说的是，希甘希纳，王。这里可不是马莱啊，这里可不是金丝雀，不是远看是飞艇的仇恨游戏，不是什么激昂、愤慨，凭着青年的一腔热血发明过往、构拟艾尔迪亚人的荣耀，荣荣华华地快活梦一场。这是，爱，与革命毫无关联的东西，Kruger命令的赎罪。但是真是Kruger的命令吗？我问你，扪心自问，爱人，难还是不难？你有没有反思过一些历史？一些革命的悲哀，枕头蒙住头的暴力，在两端不平衡、却终将要在彼此知根知底的未来中地动山摇的新世界？那时会不会不再有马莱，也不再有这个岛屿，我们艾尔迪亚人到处漂泊，最幸福的栖息地是野外营地，逃离一切文明、一切繁荣，用自己的手建造不成桥梁，会用爱建造爱。没有监狱。因为——我也学会爱人了？

——你会怎么回答？你会怎样俯瞰海，Kruger? 我有一个孩子，叫艾伦·耶格尔，是在鲜花摊位还没成形时候出生的，那时，吉克和眼球断裂的猴子布偶闯进我的脑海，这爱鲜花簇锦，香烟勃起，没有咖啡的夜晚只能靠记忆持续，在那天夜晚我才在地下室开始第一夜的写作；“人类没有灭亡。我来自人类过着优雅生活的壁外。……”

——怎样当一个合格的父亲、合格的丈夫、合格的革命者、合格的进击的巨人？爱人是否也是为了战斗，为了进击的巨人（和艾尔迪亚）千年不息的战斗，为了那日的行为所划出的轨迹的报偿和代价？我会不会悬挂在历史里，在“路”的画廊里来来去去，在Kruger说的生前和死后同样活着，等待什么冲天的鬼魂、一个——乱爬的终结？朋友！请到街上来。我不知道为何会想起你，我才回头对艾伦说，“等我回来，我会让你去看地下室”。

朋友！我在战斗，是……吗？

**_9_ ** **_莱纳：“当巨壁坍塌时”_ **

这真是座可怕的城市，不是吗？不，爬满了失眠的岛屿，爬满铠甲的身体和眼睛。如果我会，……我不会遇见那个人，我将不会不无知而勇敢，世界只有两色调。不要再说了，请不要设想。我将以为这个夜晚只是座古庙，请把我留下啊，爱与自由与眼睛，没有遗憾，不会打棒球，轮胎压得很扁。一个人的爱，与恨将会有多厚？生活就是这样，玫瑰甜痰乱爬你、我的眼球，无知不只会酿造过错，它只会衣衫褴褛，连片刻的火力，都将会很负责任；这是乱爬的历史，对不对？如果我其实已经不在乎自己、不在乎人们、不在乎种族和世界的亲爱匕首呢？我只想悲伤、厌烦地，像看向沼泽上的迷雾，把监狱按在头上，假装睡过去。艾伦就在我的头上。城墙和巨人就在我的头皮上。一切都将如此停滞、腐烂，充满幸福，仿佛是爱情。……我爱上这无穷无尽的受苦。听上去是不是很疯狂？疯狂才是历史，催眠才是历史，对与错挂满了破衣裳，这就是我们的历史。我们在此发明暴力，保存思想，悲伤和厌烦地逃离，把我们的孩子送进魔鬼的洞口，以为这就是天堂。父母将欲望和命运投射到你的喉咙，当你满腔是爱时，该如何挣脱？你会笑、酩酊、以为这是勇敢，用鲜花和鬼魂伪装行尸走肉的良知，等到世界变成灰烬，岛屿变成灰烬，岛屿便会是世界，世界是火焰、灰烬、变成艾伦的废墟的命运。

是，是这样。 ** _如果我没遇见艾伦，_** 这一切将会怎样？可是，我已经恨我的母亲，我已经卷起受潮的历史，我悲惨地战斗，选择遗忘拉住我的胳膊，烧毁地荒唐，“放弃？放弃会是什么意思？”我，我知道那个答案。……某个夜里，艾伦的眼睛说：“做了这一切后，你还妄想正常地生活吗？”

**_10_ ** **_吉克：“赎罪”_ **

水，看向干涸的水，目光中永无根祇，我成为你；事实上，谁也不会成为谁，我在梦里，学会与世界做爱。生活伤心得让人没办法忍受，是不是？世界只是一片牧场就好，一段公路，一段靛青的时间，用谁也不知道的化学成分，坦荡地侮辱人。我，我会站在“路”里，告诉你，抻抻胳膊，你要受苦了，你这总要、分文不值地、要出生在这里的人。深渊、山谷、地狱的金属，廊柱来不及消失，世界的一切本不真实，只因为谁都执著于书写历史。所有的人——也许所有的人都一样，不该出生，不会像满天星斗，不会像血迹凝固，想要不受苦，就要从源头上掐死。

不正要这样吗？我们艾尔迪亚人——确实有历史，只是因为活着，就要受苦，无穷无尽地赎罪，直到灵魂送入凶恶的狮口。值不值得？生命，我承认，生命有很多的选择，但是我们艾尔迪亚人，一出生就被写进罪恶之书上，须芒草一样必须接受数不清的、上千年的罪孽，没有自由选择，没有一些意志，没有嚎哭的余地，没有快乐、天真、完整、陌生与熟稔，我们出生就要步入死亡，不是在战争的撕咬中耗尽最后一滴血，就是彼此搏斗中迅速抛尸，巨人，巨人即是我们的诅咒与生机源泉，像山谷一样土硬，只因为胚胎的我们无知地、一无所有地挤破头，想要被生下来；不，这没有自由可言，只是悲剧。几千年演腻味的悲剧，观众是谁，几乎是肯定的答案，只是我们谁都不知道，也没有勇气，似乎只要反对就会丧命；事实上这只是看待问题的角度，心智从来没有奇怪或鲜活可言，只要不被这被绑架的世界（童年）蒙住眼睛，你就会知道答案。多么简单。为什么不可以？不可以，只是因为你不曾明白。你们。水会干涸，巨人会死，悲剧却一直隐形，直到你有勇气直视。你是魔鬼吗？你是巨人吗？你是你自己吗？巨人会是你，会是我，会是我们所有的历史吗？想想吧，艾伦。在我们的手里，将会是终结的历史、一个问好、意犹未尽、干净利落，握住悲剧的脐带。握住我的手罢，把力量放逐在我身体；我会告诉你，什么是真正的幸福，什么是救赎，以及——谁也未曾见过的，天堂。

**_11_ **

卵石巨大，是邃暖、含糊的石。他，不，是我，在千百种声音里，我们在头皮上跳房子，独自走过，不肯停歇。事实上，雄辩有什么用？胆怯的辩驳、维护和自证，这些，这些，我也会说，我也不会让舌头勒死，我也会黎明坐在马桶上娓娓道来，仿佛一个饱经风霜的老兵，世界只在我的舌上皴皱稀奇、精力旺盛，我会成为讲故事者。但是，这有什么稀奇？我们艾尔迪亚人——艾尔迪亚帝国，依旧、现在、此刻，被全部的世界归入秘密垃圾堆，我们头上悬着无数的玻璃悬崖，无人起身去检查，只是喃喃自己头脑中的事。你挣扎、怒吼、哭喊、自我感动，只留下一股酸水，拿脑海去克隆下一个脑海，如果我说：你不会因此活在谁的脑海， **艾尔迪亚帝国** 也不会，等待我们的是黄昏、末日、无能的泪水，这个世界，是恶魔的无情嘲笑。这样的生活才是伤心得让人无法忍受，这样的人生才是不该出生——你，就算你听懂了，这又是什么救赎？为什么我们就不能站起来，在旷野抗议，不要用爱，而用我们的复仇、坚忍和不可放弃？是的，“路”（你是“尤弥尔”吗？），你想要告诉我“爱”，那会让我呕吐。我不能理解，无法解释，我迄今为止的世界用暴力维持着，我们在巨大的石块下被杀死，瞬间的恐惧鲜艳美丽，仿佛朝圣者，仿佛一个又一个克隆的人。“也许我们会死，但精神不死”，可是如果已经死了——你头脑中的世界，永远不会成型。你已经死了。还要什么爱？爱会给予这座帕拉迪亚岛报偿吗？爱会了解我们奋力抵抗、恶魔附体一般的历史吗？爱会——……理解一个又一个人，但是，这样又能改变什么？

“路”，你要告诉我。如果你不能解答，就放开我，我依旧要杀死那条船，像赚钱、犯下悬案，将希望生拉硬扯，从子宫中拽出来。是的。一切只是这一个问题：我们罪孽深重，但是，我拒绝赎罪。

**Author's Note:**

> 本章的主叙述者（观看者）是Floch，其他所有人的独白场合，是Floch在“路”里“观看”到的  
> 战争时至如今，整个故事行将结尾，已经有很多、很多尘埃落定，或许又从未沉没的镇魂歌在漂游 如蜉蝣如永恒 而Floch之死更是未打捞起的遗憾的一个  
> 想试着写写这个


End file.
